


Getting Approval

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Too Hot (Hot Dads) [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets assigned to illustrate Sebastian's upcoming children's book. They hit it off professionally, but Chris isn't ready for their relationship to end when the book is ready for publishing. He's been interested in Sebastian romantically since early in their contract and, when he takes a chance and asks Sebastian on a date, finds out that Sebastian has a two year-old daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Approval

**Author's Note:**

> This universe started because of Chris looking like a hot dad in [this](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/111793178671/xhex-hess-source-chris-evans-octavia-spencer) picture and [Aimee's](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/) penchant for always encouraging new AUs. Check out her tag [here](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/tagged/au%3A+hot+dad) or my tag [here](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/search/au%3A+hot+dad) for more if you're interested!

**Title:** Getting Approval  
Word Count: 5,666  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Alternate universe, kid fic, fluff  
Disclaimer:  This is in no way real, I do not own or know any of these people. This is a product of my own imagination and I just thought I would share.  
**A/N** : This universe started because of Chris looking like a hot dad in [this](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/111793178671/xhex-hess-source-chris-evans-octavia-spencer) picture and [Aimee's](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/) penchant for always encouraging new AUs. Check out her tag [here](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/tagged/au%3A+hot+dad) or my tag [here](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/search/au%3A+hot+dad) for more if you're interested!  


Three months of work and they were finally ready for printing. Sebastian was more than impressed with his illustrations and Scarlett said they were his best work yet. He knew the children's imaginations would always blow his illustrations out of the water, but he was happy to provide them with a creative basis. Chris gave every project his all, sought to create artwork that would breathe life into the amazing manuscripts he was given. He'd been overjoyed to get to illustrate a story about _space_. To get to stylize various nebulae and give shape to the interstellar lifeforms Sebastian lovingly described. Because fucking _space_ and sci-fi for kids? He was all _over_ that.

Before Sebastian had gotten around to talking about what sort of style he was looking for, they'd spent half an hour talking about a recent 4k Hubble Telescope image. It was a panoramic view of Omega Centauri and every _pixel_ of the ultra high def image held a star. From that moment Chris had known they were going to work well together. Sebastian wasn't afraid to give him leeway to interpret his descriptions, nor was he hesitant to express his opinion when something wasn't quite working. Not often, but sometimes authors tried to control every aspect of his illustrative process. Not Sebastian, though. He was always excited for his newest mock-ups, getting that little half-smile that meant Sebastian was awed by his work.

Sebastian was absolutely _stoked_ when presented with the final mock-up, typography and illustrations illuminating his simple but engaging story. He'd enjoyed working with Sebastian. Loved his passion for the universe and children's lit and his super sweet nature. Chris wasn't ready to give that up just because they'd fulfilled their professional contract.

Scarlett dismissed him, keeping Sebastian in her office to presumably talk about his obligations after publishing. Chris waited outside, taking a seat on one of the loungers in the nook opposite her door. When he looked at his phone, he had several messages from the crew at the studio. Good news of a potential animation project that would give them great publicity. They weren't _struggling_ but they'd need to turn over more of a profit _soon_ for their venture not to be a waste of their time.

“Chris, hey,” said Sebastian, stilling in the half-open doorway of Scarlett's office. “Do you need to talk to Scarlett? We're all done in there.”

Chris grinned and hurriedly finished off his e-mail before shoving his phone in his pocket. “No, I was waiting for you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I've enjoyed working with you, and I hope I'm not coming on too strongly, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me? I know we don't know each other _that_ well, but that's the point of dates, right?”

Sebastian shut Scarlett's office and tilted his head at Chris. “You want to go on a date?”

Chris nodded, scratching his fingertips through his beard. “I've wanted to ask since we worked on the second set of pages, but I figured it was more appropriate to wait until our work was done.”

“That sounds really great Chris, but I sh--”

“But you shouldn't,” finished Chris, shrugging and rubbing his palms over his thighs. “Thought I'd give it a shot.”

“You really should let people finish what they're gonna say, because I would _love_ to go out with you, but you should know that I--” Sebastian frowned and straightened the coif of his hair, “I have a daughter.”

“Really? That's amazing! What's her name? How old is she? Do you have a picture?” asked Chris, glad that he wasn't being rejected. He hadn't heard anything about Sebastian having a kid before, but he was already excited to meet her.

Sebastian's eyes widened and he dug his phone out of his pocket. “...I do. Her name is Jaimie and she's two,” he said, thumbing through his photo gallery and stepping closer, holding his phone out and letting Chris look.

Jaimie wore the cutest top, black with a golden sunflower taking up almost the entirety of her chest, little chubby legs covered up by purple pants that complimented the yellow of her shirt decal. She had short, dark hair that curled like Sebastian's did the few times Chris had seen him without any product applied. Her eyes were a shiny molasses, bright with joy as she played with a musical book.

“She is the sweetest baby, oh my god,” said Chris, grinning down at the phone and then handing it back to Sebastian. “Congratulations, man, wow.”

“Heh, thanks,” said Sebastian, stroking her face and then closing out of the gallery, stowing his phone in his pants pocket. “So...you still want to try and date a guy with a kid?”

“Do you know what I do for a living?” teased Chris, gesturing toward the blown up best-seller illustrations lining the walls. “Kids are kind of our business.”

“Creating entertainment for children is a lot different than regularly interacting with them, man,” laughed Sebastian, “Jaim's only two and she is a _handful_.”

Chris knew. Recalled watching over his sister's kids whenever he offered her and her husband a much needed break. Two and six year old exhausting him by mid-day, but he _loved_ them. Loved helping them figure out how the world worked and learning how to appreciate the smallest things that excited them. “If she's anything like you, then I am still up for a date,” he said, beaming when that small smile curled the corners of Sebastian's mouth.

“I—okay,” said Sebastian, huffing a laugh. He rubbed the side of his neck and looked up at Chris through his lashes. “Is this weekend okay? Saturday? I'll have to ask her bunică if she minds looking after Jaimie for a few hours...”

“I've got nephews so I know of a few kid friendly places if you want to bring her along?” offered Chris, nodding when Sebastian didn't answer right away. “Unless you feel it's too early for her to meet me.”

“No, actually, that would be great. I've waited to introduce her before and it,” Sebastian sighed, “it obviously never worked out well.”

“Great! There's this place that has a nice lunch buffet and they've got a family room for people with younger kids.”

“Sounds fantastic. Jaimie's still in a car seat so I can pick you up around one?”

“Yeah, lemme get your number and then I can text you my address,” said Chris, typing out his address in a new message and sending it to the number Sebastian relayed.

Sebastian played with his mobile for a few seconds and then looked up at him with a grin. “Cool, so I'll see you Saturday?”

“Looking forward to it,” said Chris. “See you Saturday, Sebastian.”

“See you then.” Sebastian gave a half-wave, face flushed and smiling as he turned down the hall.

 

 

 

“What sorts of toys does your daughter like?” asked Chris, looking at the age-appropriate toys.

“Her birthday isn't for another two months, mate. Also, hello.”

Chris snorted. “Hi, and thank you for reminding me, but I wasn't actually asking for her.”

“...why are you looking for toys for a two year old then?”

Chris picked up a stuffed dog wearing a firefighter's helmet, frowning when he pushed on its belly and it talked. He put it back down. “I asked someone out and I'm meeting his daughter for the first time and I don't want to show up empty handed.”

“That's great, man! Anything soft and too big for her to try to eat is a good bet. Mine likes books, too. Those ones with the pop ups?”

There were a variety of non-talking stuffed animals and Chris picked up a fox, something different than the usual teddy bear or puppy. He picked up a giraffe, too, a playful dig at Hemsworth's height, but also a suitable birthday present for his older girl. Tucking both under his arm, he made his way toward the entertainment section, heading straight for the selection of children's books. “Any particular favorites?”

“Anything she can get her hands on. Something colorful.”

There were various pop-up books, and he picked up one about a little giraffe's birthday: an excellent accompaniment to the stuffed giraffe. He flipped through it to make sure it had good colors and worthwhile pop-ups and then searched for something to give to Jaimie. Since he'd found a good match for the giraffe plushie, Chris looked for a book with a fox. There was a thick book about winter with a vibrant baby blue cover and elaborate pop-ups, one including two foxes huddled in their den. The story was engaging and the pop-ups were gorgeous and didn't interrupt the flow of the tale.

“Awesome, dude, thanks for your help.”

“You're welcome. Hope everything works out with your guy and his daughter.”

“Me, too. See you on Monday?” asked Chris, heading toward the registers at the front of the store.

“Sure thing, boss,” teased Hemsworth, daughter babbling at him in the background. “Gotta go, bye!”

“Later, man,” laughed Chris, thumbing out of the call and pocketing his phone before paying for the gifts.

 

 

 

Sebastian messaged to tell him that Jaimie had napped a little longer than usual. He texted back to tell Sebastian to take his time, that he knew to let kids sleep when they wanted to or else they'd have a very grumpy toddler on their hands.

His phone buzzed on the coffee table and he hurriedly opened the message.

_Jaimie's awake and picking out her outfit. Meaning she's throwing clothes out of her drawers. We should be at your place within half an hour!_

_No rush. See you two soon!_

Since he'd showered that morning, Chris had been anxious. He was excited for their date, but he'd never had a potential relationship riding on a child's opinion. Surely Sebastian would put great stock into Jaimie's feelings, and if Sebastian's two year old didn't like him then there wasn't any way he could make things work out. No matter how much he wooed Sebastian, he wouldn't have the approval of Sebastian's daughter.

His nephews immediately loved him, taking a while to adjust to Scott and even their Grandparents, but not hesitant at all with him when their parents weren't around. Hemsworth's kids liked him, too, so Chris had a good track record with the children in his life. He shouldn't have been worried. Except he wanted to make something with Sebastian _work_ and Jaimie not hating him was the pinnacle of his dilemma. He pulled the messily stuffed tissue paper out of the gift bag he'd packed, taking out the pop-up book and plushie fox. What if she had a fear of foxes? What if she absolutely _hated_ pop-up books?

 _Fucking ridiculous_ , he thought. She was _two_ , why would she be afraid of foxes? And _nobody_ hated pop-up books. He opened the book, studying the styling of the pop-ups. The silhouettes reminded him of Rafiki's cave paintings in _The Lion King._ Had Sebastian started showing Jaimie Disney movies? He was sure Sebastian would want to get her interested in reading, keeping Jaimie's time with the TV limited, but surely he would let her watch the occasional kid's movie.

 _The Fox and the Hound!_ Maybe it was her favorite movie and Chris had chosen the perfect stuffed animal. It'd been forever since he'd watched the classic animated movies, nephews much more interested in the 3D movies like _Big Hero 6_ and _How to Train Your Dragon_. He thought he'd wear out his blu-ray with how often the boys wanted to see Baymax.

The buzz of his phone across the tabletop startled him out of his thoughts. He carefully repacked the book and plushie in the gift bag, making more of an effort to neatly tuck the tissue paper on top. Chris pulled up Sebastian's newest message:

_We're at the traffic light outside of your neighborhood._

_You can park in front of the entrance if you flip your hazards on. Lemme know when you're here :D_

He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth again, swishing mouthwash and then combing his hair and beard into place. Straightening his Henley, he did up two buttons, fixing the collar and covering his tattoo. Chris hoped Sebastian dressed casually, didn't know what he'd do if he got downstairs in his plain gray slacks and maroon long-sleeved shirt only to find Sebastian in some designer outfit.

“Pull it together, Chris,” he said, stroking his facial hair and smiling at his reflection. They were going to lunch with Sebastian's _daughter,_ of course Sebastian would have figured to dress pretty low-key. He made sure he looked put together and went back out to the living room.

His mobile LED flashed with a notification and he read: _We're here for you!_ He grabbed the gift bag and patted his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and small sketchbook. Assured that he had everything, he locked up his apartment and then headed downstairs, heartbeat loud in his ears.

Sebastian stood on the curb, leaning into the open back seat of his car. From what Chris saw, Sebastian looked _good_ , cozy, worn gray sweater clinging to his broad shoulders, long legs even longer in plain black skinny jeans. He was dressed well, but casual enough so he wouldn't look like a mess next to Sebastian.

“Hey, Sebastian,” he called, Sebastian turning to face him with a smile.

“Hey, man, you look--” Sebastian looked Chris up and down and swallowed hard “You look really hot,” he finished, laughing.

Chris laughed, clapping a hand over his chest. “Thanks! You look great,” he said, reaching out and squeezing Sebastian's bicep. “Is this Jaimie?” he asked, ducking his head and looking at Sebastian's daughter in her car seat, happily coloring on a “magic” coloring pad where the markers only worked on the pages.

“Sure is. Jaimie, this is my friend Chris,” he said, tapping the bottom of her little sneaker to get her attention.

“Hi,” she said, looking at Chris and then to the bag in his hand. “Toy?”

“Hello, Jaimie it's nice to meet you, and yes this is for you,” said Chris, cocking a brow at Sebastian and then setting the bag in Jaimie's lap when he nodded.

“You didn't have to, Chris,” said Sebastian, taking the tissue paper when Jaimie threw it out of the bag.

Jaimie pushed aside her coloring pad and whipped the book out of the bag. “Daddy, book!” she said, struggling to hold the thick book in her little hands.

“Wow, one you don't have!” She flipped the cover and leant back in her car seat when the first fold-outs popped up. “Pop-ups, very neat, Jaimie.” She smiled at Sebastian and poked the pop-up, tugging at it a little. “Looks like you've got something else, Jellybean.” He grinned at Chris again before pulling the plushie out of the bag. “A fox!”

Jaimie kicked her feet and giggled, reaching for the plushie. “Please!” Sebastian handed it over and she held it, looking right at Chris and immediately chomping on the fox's little ear.

“I guess she likes it,” laughed Chris, smiling fondly when Sebastian ruffled his daughter's hair.

“She loves stuffed animals, don't you Jaimie? It was awfully nice of Chris to bring you presents.”

“Thank you,” she said, line of saliva clinging to her new toy when she pulled it out of her mouth.

“You're welcome,” said Chris, backing away from the door when Sebastian ducked inside to make sure Jaimie was still secure in her seat. Sebastian closed the back door and opened the passenger's side for him. “You didn't have to,” he laughed, climbing in and buckling up, Sebastian gently shutting the door and then getting into the driver's seat.

“Yeah, and you didn't have to bribe my kid,” teased Sebastian, flicking off his hazards. “So,” he said, twisting toward Chris, “Where are we going?”

 

 

 

“I've been wanting to try this place,” said Sebastian, buckling Jaimie into her booster seat and then handing her her fox.

She squeezed it and brought it to her mouth, chewing on the same ear she had in the car. “Daddy, want food.”

“After we get something to drink, Jaim,” said Sebastian, reaching down and grabbing her small plastic cup from his bag. He clipped her bib around her just as Emily, their waitress, came by. He quietly asked Jaimie what she'd like to drink.

“Water!” she said, leaning over the table and coloring on the place mat Emily brought.

“Can she have water in this, please? I'll have a ginger ale,” said Sebastian, handing over the cup when Emily smiled.

“Sweet iced tea, please, thanks,” said Chris, grinning at Emily after she told them she'd be right back. “You can go check out the buffet first. Seems Jaimie is really hungry.”

“She's always hungry,” laughed Sebastian. “She shouldn't be any trouble, but are you sure?”

“Yeah, dude, I can handle her alone for a few minutes.”

Sebastian smiled and stood, kissing the top of Jaimie's head. “Daddy's gonna get us some lunch, okay.”

“Go!” she giggled, shoes lightly thunking the underside of the table as she kicked her feet and colored.

Sebastian laughed and mussed Jaimie's hair, winking across at Chris and then heading for the food.

Chris took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Jaimie didn't pay him any mind, gently kicking the table and drawing little doodles. At least she was okay without Sebastian around. Emily came back with their drinks and he pushed Jaimie's cup toward her. “Jaimie? Want your water?”

“Yes,” she said, pulling the cup toward her with both hands and slowly tipping it toward her mouth. She smacked her lips and 'aah-ed' loudly when she finished drinking.

Chris chuckled, laughing a little louder when she took another drink, smacking her lips again and then setting her cup down. “You're pretty funny.” He watched her pick up a crayon, still holding it in her fist like his youngest nephew, but her movements weren't as wild as his. She made a variety of incomplete circles, switching colors when she felt like it. “You like to draw, huh? I like to draw, too. I drew the pictures for the book your Daddy wrote.”

“Daddy?”

“Yup. He's coming back with your lunch,” said Chris, scooting back from the table while Sebastian settled with his and Jaimie's plates. “Good stuff?”

“Definitely. Everything looked great; I might have to get a second plate.”

“You good if I go?”

“Yeah yeah, go ahead.” Jaimie reached for her plate and Sebastian patiently explained that she had to wait until he cut up everything. “Get your lunch, man,” he laughed, shooing Chris toward the buffet and cutting Jaimie's food into bite-sized pieces.

“Be right back,” excused Chris, smiling at Jaimie when she took note of him leaving. He loaded his plate with everything good, agreeing with Sebastian that he might have to go back for more. It seemed like Jaimie didn't think either way about him at the moment, comfortable enough with him without Sebastian, but not ready to really engage. She liked the fox, though, so he guessed that was one point in his favor. Maybe over the course of lunch she would get used to him. Jaimie liked coloring, so maybe he could draw a few little pictures for her to color...

He got all the food he wanted and returned to the table, Jaimie slowly eating her lunch with a plastic fork decorated with frogs, Sebastian sipping his soda and waiting for him to rejoin them. “You didn't have to wait for me, Sebastian.”

“My stomach didn't want to, but it was the polite thing to do,” said Sebastian, mouth tipped into a smile. He set down his glass and picked up his fork. “Now I'm gonna dig in, 'cuz Jaimie decided we'd have breakfast at 6:30, and my stomach is growling.”

“Jesus,” said Chris, covering his mouth with his napkin mid-bite. “I wake up then, but there is no way my stomach could handle any food that early.”

“Not us, we're up and she's ready for her eggs and berries, aren't you?” asked Sebastian, leaning toward Jaimie and making her laugh. She reached for his face with the hand not holding her fork, laughing loudly when he nibbled on her fingers. “Sorry, you probably don't want to sit here and listen to me talk about my dad routine.”

“I wanna listen to whatever you wanna talk about, man,” answered Chris, lifting his brows and taking a couple more bites of his lunch.

Sebastian nodded, wiping his face and then swallowing a gulp of ginger ale. He made sure Jaimie wasn't making too much of a mess of herself and rested his elbows on the table. “There isn't much to say,” he laughed, reaching for Jaimie's bib and wiping sauce off of her cheek. “Spend my days with Jaimie and do whatever writing I can whenever she naps.”

“I know we've been busy with finishing _Among the Stars_ , but are you working on anything new?”

“Nothing I'm trying to get published. I've got a few outlines for a few different things, but I've mostly been doing freelance for whoever needs me,” said Sebastian, shrugging. “Pretty easy work and it supplements my advance for our project. What about you? I remember you mentioned heading to a studio after one of our meetings...” He glanced across at Chris and ate more of his lunch.

“Don't get me wrong, I love working for the publishing house and doing book illustrations, but I've been working on a start-up animation studio with a couple friends. We've got a few little experimental episodes of this show we've been working on up on YouTube and it's gotten a bit of attention.”

“That's great, Chris! What's it— _Jaimie,_ ” he laughed, catching Jaimie's empty cup when she pushed it off the table, “we'll get you some more water when Emily comes back.” Sebastian ruffled his daughter's hair and then set her cup on the accessible side of the table. “Sorry, what's it about?”

“Heh, well,” Chris rubbed his hand over his thigh and swallowed half of his iced tea. “It's about this all-girl criminal crew. My friend Hayley plotted everything out. It starts off with this young woman named Michaela; she was a small time criminal in Jersey and moved on to bigger and higher stakes things in LA. It basically follows the story of how she meets up with other women and them eventually forming a badass crew that runs the city, pulling heists and keeping drugs and other awfulness out of their territory. It might not run more than a season or whatever we're calling it, but it's fun as hell to animate and the supporters we have are really digging the majority of the cast being ladies.”

“Dude, that sounds awesome,” said Sebastian, giving Jaimie her water after Emily refilled it. “So I guess if everything works out you won't be working at the publisher for much longer.”

Chris shook his head, pushing his empty plate toward the edge of the table. “We've still got a ways to go before any of us can think about solely relying on this for an income.”

“I'm sure it'll work out; it seems like the kind of content a lot of people are hoping for right now.”

“That's what Hayley said. She's the smartest one outta all of us,” laughed Chris, thanking Emily when she cleared their empty plates. “I'm stuffed, but if you're still interested in a second plate...” he said, gesturing back toward the buffet.

“No way. Saw some cake that looked really good, though. You want some cake, Jaimie?”

Jaimie bounced in her booster seat. “Cake, Daddy!”

“Yeah, I thought so. Do you want a slice? Or they've got soft serve if you want ice cream?”

“Aw, Sebastian, I can go get it, don't--”

“No no, stay here with Jaimie. Hot fudge or caramel?”

“Hot fudge. And sprinkles, if they have 'em.”

“Can't forget the sprinkles. Be right back,” said Sebastian, squeezing Chris' shoulder and heading back to the buffet.

Chris shifted and freed his sketchbook from his pocket. He flipped open to a new page and uncapped his sharpie. Jaimie looked curiously at him, but continued her own coloring. His nephews hadn't been impressed by Scott's try hard attempts at getting them to play with him, flocked to _him_ because he waited for them to come to him, and ignoring them worked in getting their attention. The rough drag of crayon quieted as Jaimie watched him draw.

He made the simple outline of an elephant, big enough and with different sections for Jaimie to color in even though he knew she'd scribble over the whole picture. She hummed next to him and reached for his hand, squeezing his fingers.

“Hi hi,” she said, pulling his hand away from the top of the sketchbook.

“You want to see my drawing? Do you know what it is?” asked Chris, turning the sketchbook toward Jaimie.

“Doggy.”

He smiled. “It has four legs like a doggy, but is _waaaaay_ bigger.” Chris caught sight of Sebastian out of the corner of his eye, but continued speaking to Jaimie. “Have you seen Dumbo? Dumbo's an elephant and that,” he prodded his drawing, “is an elephant.”

“Phant?” she asked, looking at Sebastian as he set their cake and Chris' ice cream on the table. “Daddy?”

“Yeah, Jellybean, that's an elephant. Hope you like rainbow sprinkles,” said Sebastian, pushing the ice cream toward Chris and watching Jaimie color the elephant.

“Are you kidding, they're the best kind of sprinkle,” said Chris, spooning up some ice cream and shoving it into his mouth. “It's probably a good thing you got this for me because I would've come back with four bowls.”

“Big fan of ice cream?” teased Sebastian, getting a bit of cake on his spoon and holding it out for Jaimie.

“Give me a carton and I wouldn't stop 'till it was empty,” said Chris, laughing at Sebastian's look of horror.

“You and Jaimie would have that in common,” answered Sebastian after a second, feeding Jaimie another bite of cake when she chanted 'more.' “Two more bites and then that's enough, okay?”

Chris grinned around his spoon, Jaimie bouncing for more cake, eagerly eating her last two bites and smiling at her Daddy with chocolate coated teeth.

“Silly girl,” said Sebastian fondly, handing Jaimie her water. She drank the rest of it and 'aah-ed,' giggling when he gently pinched her cheek. “Now for Daddy's cake,” he laughed, scooping up a chunk of cake, eyes falling closed, humming as he ate.

Chris nearly choked on his ice cream, carefully swallowing as he asked, voice strained, “Good cake?”

“Delicious,” said Sebastian, opening his eyes and going in for another bite. “Jaimie, that's Chris' ice cream,” he snorted, smiling at the way she leant toward Chris with her mouth half-open.

“I would be happy to share if your Daddy says it's okay,” said Chris, taking Sebastian's spoon when he nodded and handed it over. “One bite, okay?” He scooped up a bit of his ice cream, making sure to get some of the fudge and sprinkles and then guiding it toward Jaimie's mouth. “Here it comes,” he said, meeting her mouth, him and Sebastian laughing when Jaimie took hold of the spoon and licked it clean.

“You're gonna be over-energized in the car, now, aren't you,” sighed Sebastian, amused, pulling Jaimie out of the booster seat when she squirmed and grunted. “Alright alright, you can sit with me,” he said, distracting her with her plushie as he finished the cake slice.

Chris ate the last of his ice cream and Emily came by with their bill as he pushed his bowl toward the edge of the table. He grabbed the bill before Sebastian could. “My treat,” he said, grinning back at Sebastian.

“Thanks, Chris. Chris bought us lunch, Jaim,” said Sebastian, ducking by Jaimie's head and smiling when she touched his face.

“Thank you,” said Jaimie, looking at Chris and whacking Sebastian with her fox.

“You are both welcome.” He finished off his iced tea and stood. “You ready to get out of here?”

Sebastian nodded and Chris stood. “Up up!” said Jaimie, reaching for Chris.

“You mind?” asked Sebastian, quirking a brow.

“Course not. Want me to carry you, Jaimie?”

“Please,” said Jaimie, laughing as Chris picked her up and held her on his hip. “Hold,” she said, pushing her fox toward his hand and then touching his chin. Her eyes widened as she touched his face, little fingers dragging through his beard. She giggled, touching his face with both hands.

“Not used to beards, huh?” asked Chris, watching Sebastian pack Jaimie's stuff back into his bag.

“Most I've had is a day of stubble,” said Sebastian, standing and slinging his bag over his shoulder. “You gonna let Chris carry you to the car?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Sebastian grinned and smoothed back Jaimie's hair. “Alright, then, let's go.”

 

 

 

“Thanks for taking me and the Jellybean to lunch,” said Sebastian, leaning back against his car as they stood outside Chris' apartment building.

“Thanks for agreeing to a date.”

Sebastian chuckled, ducking his head and tucking his hands into his pockets.“It takes Jaimie a while to open up to people, but she seems to like you.”

“She's a sweetheart,” said Chris, waving at Jaimie through the window. “She the only one that likes me?” he asked, glancing at Sebastian from under his lashes.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and leant up, planting a kiss on Chris' cheek. “No. We should go out again.”

“Yeah?” asked Chris, cheeks heating and pulse quickening.

“ _Yeah_ ,” said Sebastian, laughing. “Sometime this week maybe?”

“Sounds great, Seb. Call me anytime.”

“I will. Have a good evening, man.”

“You, too. Get home safely,” said Chris, smiling as Sebastian stayed leaning against the side of his car. He held Sebastian's gaze, Sebastian's brows raising as his eyes flicked down to Sebastian's mouth. Balancing his palm on the car door, he stepped closer, eyes falling closed as he pressed their lips together. Sebastian hummed and touched his waist. He shivered from their chaste kiss.

“Bye, Chris,” sighed Sebastian, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip and circling around to the driver's side. He waved before shutting the door, waiting for him to step back away from the curb and then pulling away.

“Bye!” called Chris, waving until Sebastian peeled out onto the main road. He let out a slow breath and went into his apartment building. He emptied his pockets, stilling when he pulled out his sketchbook. Jaimie had put a good bit of color into the elephant and he smiled, taking the drawing into the kitchen and ripping the perforated edge.

He tucked it under a magnet, front and center on the freezer so it was the first thing he'd see when he approached the fridge. Chris stood in the middle of his kitchen, staring at the drawing with a stupid grin. It seemed he was quick to win over Jaimie's affections. Had been surprised when she wanted him to carry her and curiously touched his beard.

Pulling open the fridge, he grabbed a beer and moved to make himself comfortable in the living room. He flipped on the TV, settling on some mindless hybrid monster movie. Lunch had been a fairly short affair, but it was good to spend time with Sebastian outside of the publishing house. While driving, Sebastian had told him a bit about his family, asking about his own and spurring him to talk about his siblings and his sister's kids. His involvement with his nephews seemed to please Sebastian, smile curling Sebastian's mouth as he'd talked about playing with the boys.

He'd hoped that it indicated that he genuinely would enjoy spending more time with both Sebastian _and_ Jaimie. That he wouldn't lose interest because Sebastian had to devote a lot of his time to being a dad _._ While he loved his daughter and dedicated his efforts to raising her, he wasn't completely defined as _Sebastian Stan: Jaimie's Dad_. He still had interests and a personal life, even a semi-active dating life despite nothing long-term panning out.

Sebastian _wanted_ to go on another date. Suggested seeing one another again before Chris could ask for a second date.

His phone buzzed on the entryway table, shaking him out of his thoughts. He set his beer on the coffee table and got up to check his mobile.

 _Thought I'd let you know that Jaimie has not put down the fox you gave her since the ride home._  
  
Grinning, Chris typed back. _Aw, I'm glad she approves of my stuffed animal choices._  
  
_She loves it._  
  
Chris chuckled. He supposed he owed Hemsworth a thank you for his solid gift advice. Before he could respond, his phone vibrated with another message.  
  
_So I know we just had our first date, but my mom called wanting to spoil Jaimie Wednesday evening, and I was wondering if you'd want to go out to dinner then? Maybe spend some time at my place afterward?_  
  
Chris' eyes widened and he read over Sebastian's message again. He was more than up for dinner and then going over to Sebastian's. He laughed to himself and sent back a simple:  
  
_Sebastian, that sounds perfect. I can't wait!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
